The Peasant Girl
by Lark57
Summary: Yeah this is not a S+S fic and that's all I can tell you. please don't hurt me.


The Peasant Girl

By:Lark57

Basic disclaimers apply, I plain to make no profit from this story, it is purely for entertainment, have a nice day.R

A/N-This story is for all the people who requested that there be a fan fic that wasn't S+S. Do you want to know who Syoran ends up with, read on, it's some what obvious.

Oh and one more small, tiny, microscopic thing 

REVIEW!!

thanks:{)

Madison's POV

They are so cute together, they belong to each other. It's like a pre-planned destiny that no one can avoid. Not even _I _would stand in the way of something as definite as the fact the Li Syoran and Sakura Avalon are meant to be together for the rest of their lives.

Then why do I still love Syoran as much as I do? 

Syoran's POV

It is a wide known rumor that Sakura and I are intended to be as one. I think Meling may have even excepted it by now. The Clan Gods have already inspected her and claimed her appropriate as my wife. I feel that it is almost my duty to stay with Sakura and only her. But what if that is not what I want? What if I want her friend, Madison?

Sakura's POV

Uhhggg. I'm never going to get a boyfriend if this stupid idea that me and Syoran are going out keep spreading. This really cute guy in my math class, Maxwell, was totally checking me out but then Molly had to tell him that I belonged to Syoran. I have got to find some way to prove that I'm not totally obsessed with Syoran. Then maybe Maxwell will asked me to the Winter Festival. Yeaa :P

Madison's POV

Friday was never my favorite day. It's the day I have to go home while Syoran and Sakura stay after school for extracurricular sports activities. I was never the sports type. I'm an artist. I film, I sew and I can cook pretty well. I can also sing and write music but no one will ever know that. Not even Sakura. She would be mad at me because most of my songs are about Syoran. :Sigh:

"Bye Madison. We'll call you if _anything_ comes up, okay?" Sakura said, waving at me before I got into my black Alero. I nodded and smiled at the two as they headed off to ice skating practice. When I was in the car seat and the tinted windows were up I let a single tear fall from my light purple eye. but then I quickly wiped it away and drove home.

When I got home the mansion was empty as usually. "Good. I can work on my dress in peace." I had been sewing my dress for the Winter Festival for about 2 days now. It wasn't great but it would suffice. I wasn't trying to be noticed by anyone so that took some of the fun out of it. 

The idea of the Winter Festival was to dress like something from the mid-evil times. Sakura's dress was a rendition of a princess's dress. It was a green corset, a emerald green base and then a complicated design of either overlapping pieces of cloths that were other various shades of green. It was all sewn together with gold colored thread, the same color as the Sakura flower bordered skirt. The skirt was a heavy silk clothe and would keep her warm despite the weather. I had also added glossy wings to the back to give it the fairy effect that her small figure induced.

My costume was the opposite of Sakura's. I was a peasant girl that lived on the street with the thin cloth and shawl. I was already done with it and it had been relatively easy to make. It was a simple linen corset and brown cloth skirt with another beige cloth skirt underneath. There was nothing seemingly attractive about the corset. It had a high neck and went down to my hips. When I had showed it to Sakura she had said to lower the neck line but I had blushed, afraid of what Syoran might think.

I sat down at the sewing machine and continued to sew Sakura's skirt together. I turned on the radio to practice some singing songs. I had volunteered to provide some of the music at the dance, mostly the slow songs from America. I didn't know what the new fad with that was but I liked the lyrics and the tune.

After an hour of sewing I had finished the skirt and started to embroider the Sakura flower boarder. I heard my mom come into the house. I turned off the radio and went down stairs to greet her.

"Hi Mom. Now that you're home can I go over to Sakura's?" I requested. She was too tired from work to say anything so she kissed me on the cheek and nodded her head towards the door. "Thanks. See you at dinner."

I walked out the door and made my way to the Avalon house hold. Sakura would have been walking home from skating by now. Maybe if I was lucky I would have a chance to talk to Syoran. Not like I would say anything meaningful. Mostly I cooed about how cute they were together. I kept my secret love well hid.

Syoran's POV

"Sakura I have to confess something to you," I spoke up on the way to our houses from skating practice. 

"Yea Syoran-chan?" Sakura said, half distracted by the teen magazine in her hands. Good, now she wouldn't be as hurt when I told her I didn't love her because she would be distracted by some sort of lip gloss.

"I don't.. I don't love you. I actually don't even like you. I don't know where the rumor that we were going out came from but it's not even close to the truth," I blurted out. Sakura looked up and gave me a large smile.

"I know Syoran. I never like actually believed we would ever have anything going. I mean you're cute and all but you're not my type," Sakura explained. So she didn't love me. Should I be happy or insulted by her comment?

Right then Madison ran up to us, her long raven-black hair flowing out behind her and her slightly purple eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "Hi Syoran. Hi Sakura. So what have you been doing, making out?" she suggested obscenely. How wrong she was she would never know. This is because I would never have enough courage to admit anything to her. Madison seemed to be happy by the fact that me and Sakura were "dating" and I wouldn't be one to stomp on her parade.

"My GOD. I'm so sick of this," Sakura yelled, absently throwing down her magazine. "I'm not going out with Syoran. I don't even like him. He doesn't like me either. Actually if Guju Calor is right, Syoran likes you Madison so stop acting like something is going to happen!" Sakura stomped the rest of the few feet to her house door then slammed it, leaving me and Madison alone in a very uncomfortable position.

"Hum. I should probably go. I left my mom at home alone and she doesn't know how to cook. Uhhhhh bye Syoran," Madison said and then ran off. Now I was standing in the street and still trying to sort what had just happened out.

Sakura's POV

Well I'm glad that's over with. Now if I could just get Syoran and Madison to go to the Winter Festival together, that would prove that Syoran and I are over. I think I may have to make some adjustments to Madison's dress for the dance first though.

Madison's POV

What does Sakura's Guju Calor know anyways? She's a stupid magazine column writer, the lowest form of writers. I shouldn't assume that Sakura is right. Syoran didn't even say anything when Sakura left so that must mean that Guju is wrong. I wish she wasn't though. I wish Syoran loved me as much as everyone though he loved Sakura. 

What am I going to do? I don't know whether Syoran likes me or not. 

Syoran's POV

I hate Sakura! Why did she have to yell that I like Madison out loud. Now Madison is probably afraid that it's true. Now I bet I have no chance with her. Thanks a lot Sakura, you Guju Calor bimbo. 

I ran the rest of the way to my apartment, trying to burn off my anger and embarrassment. I raced up the stairs and unlocked my apartment door. Meling was there drinking hot chocolate.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked as I kicked my boots off and made a dent in the wall.

"Sakura," I muttered gruffly.

"Are you two having relationship problems?" Meling asked. I could tell that she was hoping the answer was yes so that she would have another chance. No way. My heart was all Madison's no matter how she felt.

"There is no relationship. It was all a rumor. I like, no love Madison, not Sakura the bimbo card captor," I insulted. Meling fell over in her chair in disappointment. But she got back up and looked moderately calm. I had always thought she liked the sensible Madison more than Sakura. I think she might have actually been happy that I was interested in Madison.

"What did Sakura do that was so horrible?" Meling inquired.

"She blurted out that according to some stupid magazine I liked Madison," I re-told the story, including the look on Madison's face when she heard the news.

"Sakura probably doesn't know that you like her. You can't blame her for being mis-informed." Meling said sensibly.

I looked at her in astonishment. "When did you become so excepting and reasonable?"

"I don't know. Must be something in this hot chocolate mix. It did smell a little funny." When I gave her a weird look she laughed. Apparently she had developed a sense of humor too. "I got a letter from one of the Clan leaders. I have been chosen to become the next Clan leader, or one of them," Meling explained. I picked her up and hugged her in congratulations. "Thank you Syoran." she said, patting me on the back and hugging me in return.

"Oh I had some free time today so I picked up your costume for the Winter Festival. What do you think?" Meling held out the basic poet costume. It was tights, some funny shorts and a puffy shirt. I gave the eyebrow to Meling and she smiled. I liked it better when she didn't have a humor.

"Okay, okay, don't give me that look. I talked to Madison and gave her specific directions. She gave me this a few days ago. It should be a perfect fit. I can't imagine how long it took her. be sure to thank her." This time Meling handed me a dark amber robe. "I told her you wanted to be a magician. She said this was what they really looked like back then without the pointy hats." 

I walked to my bathroom and tried the robe on. It was a made out of a heavy smashed velvet cloth and lined with a nylon black stuff. There was a hood attached to the back and buttons on the inside so it looked like a really large sweat shirt. I pulled it on over my school clothes then came out to show Meling. When she saw it she clapped in approval. I blushed. I removed it because it was starting to get hot, then I folded it and slipped it into a plastic bag.

****

Saturday Afternoon, the day of the Dance. duh duh DUH.

Madison's POV

I rubbed my eye gently and opened my eyes. My head was lying on my sewing desk in a pile of extra linens. I must have fallen asleep while working on finishing Sakura's dress. I looked over at the dummy that I had used for the dress and was happy to see that I had succeeded in completing it.

The phone rang over on another table at the entrance to the room. I groaned and stumbled over to the cordless. "Hello," I said groggily.

"Madison? Where are you?! It's already 4:30 and you were suppose to be here by one to make sure my dress fits. The dance starts at 6 so you better get over here. Bring your dress too and we can leave from my house," Sakura suggested.

"Oh my God. Sakura I'm so sorry. I stayed up till 5AM finishing your dress. I'll be right over," I apologized.

"It's okay Madison. Get here quick though." Then all I heard was dial tone.

I sighed and gathered the two dresses in a bag. Then I packed up extra cloth just in case I needed to make adjustments. As far as I remembered Sakura's sewing machine still worked despite how ancient it was and even if it didn't I could make the adjustments by hand. 

I took a shower really quickly and almost cut my leg when shaving. Then I changed into a pair of khaki flares and a virtue shirt. I ran down stairs at necking speed and was out the door in 15 minuets.

Sakura's POV

I tapped my foot impatiently at the door, waiting for Madison to arrive. I wasn't actually worried about making changes to my dress but if I was going to some how ruin Madison's dress's neck line there would have to be time to fix that. I saw Madison crossing the street and opened the door so she could run straight up to my room.

When we got up and there and Madison had caught her breath, I asked to see my dress. When she held it out to me I gasped even though all I could see what a pile of green velvet, beige silk, and gold ribbon. I could tell that it was great though. I walked into my large bathroom with Madison so she could help me put it on.

The dress was as creative as I thought it would be. When Maxwell saw me in this he would ask me to dance no matter what the rumor was. "It's great Madison. Thanks so much," I said then gave her a big hug.

"Your welcome. Here. Let me do your make up," she offered. I nodded and pulled out a big tupper ware bin filled with all the make-up I have ever owned. Madison searched through it for a minuet and pulled out some green glitter, white lip stick and other necessities. She spent a few minuets mumbling to herself about color combinations and then set to work.

I waited and stood very still. When she was done Madison turned my head to the mirror for me evaluate. "Perfect as always, Madison," I complimented. I had green glitter powder mixed with light green and white eye shadow surrounding my eyes and a little on my lips. Madison had also put some smuge resistant lip gloss on my mouth to make it look shinier.

I pulled my hair out of it's tight pony tail and Madison set a thin ringlet of ivy leaves on my head. I put some bobby pins in it to keep the crown in place and then I was done. "Wonderful. what would I do without you?"

"Be wearing some designer dress," Madison joked as we walked back into my room.

"Haha. Okay. Now it's your turn." Madison looked at me like I was crazy. "Yeah you have to wear make up too. Come on," I said, dragging her into the bathroom once more. 

Madison's costume was hardly as extravagant as mine but would be great as soon as I "fixed" it. "Okay, put it on. Let me see how it looks on you," I bayed her. She striped off her clothes and slipped on her dress. It looked great on her except for the neck line.

"You know what," I said randomly, "I feel like cake. I'm going to go get cake. Don't tell Kero, he's sleeping in my desk," I whispered. I walked down stairs quickly, careful not to ruin my dress. I opened the refrigerator and pulled out a cake with a ton of chocolate frosting. "This should do the trick,' I said evilly.

I walked back upstairs to see Madison sitting on my bed reading my teen magazine. I walked over innocently, then, at the last second , I tripped and pressed my cake on the hideous neck line of her dress.

"Sakura!" Madison yelled in surprise. I caught the cake on the plate before it could get the rest of her dress dirty.

"I'm sooo sorry Madison. I don't think that's going to come out though. You should just alter the neck line," I suggested.

Madison looked at me then looked down to see how far the icing had gotten. "I guess you're right Sakura. Do you still have your sewing machine?" she asked glumly. I nodded brightly and pulled out of my closet. Then I sat down on the bed and watched her cut off the terrible neck line that was keeping her from strutting her stuff.

Madison's POV

I was a little mad at Sakura for getting chocolate icing on my dress, but that was better then getting it on her's. Plus it would be easy to alter my neck line a little lower.

I sighed and cut the collar lower until I couldn't see any of the icing. Then I quickly hemmed it and added a red ribbon to the edge. When I put the dress back I was surprised how much of the dress I had had to cut.

"Oh Sakura. I wish you hadn't done that," I said sadly, looking at myself in the mirror.

"You're right. It doesn't look right. Wait I know what it needs." Sakura shuffled in her dresser and pulled out, a strapless bra.

"How will that help?" I asked, only slightly flabbergasted.

"Well with the collar that low you don't look like a real peasant girl like form the movies but if we add support then it won't seem as .. I don't know... just add it and make the corset tighter," she ordered. I gave her a questionable eyebrow dance, but then she glared at me and I knew she wasn't kidding. I made all the changes that Sakura asked for and put the dress on for the third time.

"So?" I asked, spinning around once. Sakura clapped and pointed towards the bathroom so she could do my make up. I followed her finger but warned her to do it quickly because we only had a half an hour.

When she was done I was a little scared to see what Sakura had done. Sakura had always been more out going in make-up ever since she became popular and people started to follow her fashions. But I gathered my strength and studied my reflection. 

With Sakura's bra sewn into the dress and the lower collar, my breast were slightly visible and I could see them rise when I took a deep breath. I cringed at thinking of what Syoran was going to think of me but examined myself future. I had black eye liner on and deep red lip stick on. Other than that my skin had been made a little paler. For a second I reminded myself of the pictures of vampiress in my mid-evil history book.

"I don't know Sakura. Sure no one will think I'm a slut or something?" I speculated.

"No. No. You look great Madison. Take your hair out of that scrunchi. Peasants didn't have styles like that. Then get your shawl. We have to leave," Sakura ordered. I nodded grimly and did as she bided.

Syoran's POV 

I stood around the tented area with Meling who was dressed as an evil sorceress, waiting for Sakura and Madison. Thanks to Madison, I wasn't freezing in my costume like some of the others.

"There's Sakura. Are you sure you want to go up to her 'cause that would imply that you're dating," Meling said. I shook my head as a sign that I didn't care and walked up to my friend.

"Hi Sakura. You look great. Madison did a wonderful job. Where is she anyways?" I asked non-conspicuously.

"Oh thanks Syoran. Yeah, Madison did a great job on both of your costumes too. I think she's inside getting ready to sing," Sakura informed me.

"She sings?" Meling inquired what I was thinking.

"Yeah but I've never heard her before. She told me that she's singing a song she wrote a year ago or something. I don't know. Excuse me but I have to go find Maxwell. Bye guys." Sakura walked into a crowd and began to chatter with some other cheerleaders.

"Now you see why I'm happier you like Madison?" Meling said, gesturing to Sakura. I nodded and chuckled at Meling's insult. "Oh look. Madison's on stage. Wow she looks great!" Meling exclaimed.

I looked up from the ground to see what Madison had dressed up as. I had heard from Sakura that she was going to be a peasant girl but I didn't remember any peasant looking like she did.

"Wow," I mumbled incoherently under my breath, awe struck. 

Madison was wearing a slightly revealing dress that tightened on every curve and was framed by her long black hair that was rippling down her back. she stepped up to the microphone and began to speak but was interrupted by whistling and applaud. While she blushed I burned in jealousy, mad that other guys were starting to notice her beauty too.

"Thanks so much everyone. I like all your costumes too.," more cheering, "I'm going to be singing a song. I hope you like it." Madison cued the DJ and the music started.

~_Who would have thought I, _

that I might feel like this

Some kind of wonderful,

there's nothing quite comparable

The thing about it is, 

it looked so innocent, 

I wasn't looking for it,

came knocking at my door

I'm trying to do things right, 

but I'm about to loose the fight

'cause spending time with you, 

well it feels so good

and that's the truth and every day with you

I swear it brings me closer to

the only reservation is you

my sweet temptation

Ohhh ohhh my heart {oh my heart is calling} is calling

I'm falling for you

Ohhh ohhh my heart {oh my heart is calling} is calling

I'm falling for you

Who could imagine it 

I found my happiness in 

someone I barely know and

I like to take it slow

but you're so different boy

you're breaking all my rules

But is it in your smile 

that makes me feel the way I do?

I'm trying to do things right, 

but I'm about to loose the fight

'cause spending time with you, 

well it feels so good

and that's the truth and every day with you

I swear it brings me closer to

the only reservation is you

my sweet temptation

Ohhh ohhh my heart {oh my heart is calling} is calling

I'm falling for you

Ohhh ohhh my heart {oh my heart is calling} is calling

I'm falling for you

Syoran's POV

I stayed quiet for a second, well actually the entire population under the tent stayed silent. The look of horror on Madison's faces was heart breaking but then one person began to clap and it erupted into a flow of congratulations, whistles, and yelling.

I just stared, fill with amazement by the girl that I was in love with. She was even more perfect than I could ever imagine. I now began to question whether I was even worthy of her excellence. Now that she was popular, which she was of course_, _would she become too good for me?

I saw her step off the stage and decided that if I was ever going to tell her how I felt now would be the time, before she got another offer. I pushed past everyone who was crowding around Madison and reached her. With my hood covering my face no one could tell who stole their new princess away. I dragged her a little farther to the play ground before removing my hood.

"I thought I recognized that costume. Why'd you take me away Syoran?" Madison asked, her eyes still filled with wonder from being crowed and appreciated by the entire class alumni.

"I wanted to tell you something before you crossed over," I said, taking a step closer to her.

Madison gave me her famous sexy eyebrow raise, "What do you mean cross over?"

"When anyone becomes as popular as you are now in a short amount of time it'scalled crossing over and no matter who you are you change. I wanted to tell you how I feel before you become to popular to talk to me like Sakura is," I explained.

Madison looked at me with caring eyes and for a moment I thought I had a glimmer of a hope that we would have mutual feelings but then rid my mind of such a funny idea. "Madison. You know Sakura said according to Guju Calor I liked you?" She nodded and I continued, "Well she might not have been completely wrong." I paused and mustered enough courage to tell her. "Madison, I love you," I blurted. 

Madison's POV

I looked at him with shock on my face. Not the way you're suppose to re-act when someone confessed their love to you.

"Well I see that you don't feel the same way," Syoran sighed, looking crushed. He really did love me. I could see it in his eyes. I could hear it in his words.

Syoran started to walk away but I grabbed his hood and pulled him back. "No Syoran. I do feel the same. I have been in love with you every since you and Sakura first met and I filmed it. I don't record all the captures because I can sell them or to say how cute you and Sakura look together. I record them so that when you go back home I can still watch you as much as I want, and hear your voice as much as I want," I said, making a small speech out of it. 

It was now his turn to look shocked and amazed. "So what are you saying?" he asked stupidly and then I realized I had not actually said the words.

"I love you Syoran," I whispered in his ear. He smiled and then pulled me close to him, hugging me protectively like he would never let anything harm me. I smelled his cologne through costume and looked up at him.

Syoran's POV

She had said it. Madison had said she loved me. I would never be more happy then I was at that point. I knew we belonged to each other. She was mine as to I was her's. My job was to take care of her and to put her life before mine.

When she looked up at me with those loving eyes I had to kiss her. I had to attempt to express all that I was feeling in on kiss. But then, now that we were together I would be able to tell Madison every day how lucky I felt. How fortunate I was that Madison was with me and only me. I would never take her for granit and feel like I was on top of the world everyday, just for being with her, Madison.

Madison's POV

If there was any doubt in my mind that Syoran loved me, it was obliterated by his kiss. It was tender but not meek or shy. It was like he was trying not to break me but still convey how he felt. It was beautiful. Life was beautiful.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N-I don't like the ending but I didn't know what else to do. If anyone wants to write a better ending send it to me at sonicdevil617@hotmail.com and I'll repost the story with the best one. How you liked the story. R+R :) Cat.

__


End file.
